Many large scale Computing systems, such as computer clusters, computer security and storage arrays, and converged infrastructures, are often configured in equipment racks to provide a standardized physical structure for housing and protecting the computing equipment devices used by the computing system. Equipment devices configured for placement within racks are generally referred to as rack-mount systems, rack-mounted chasses, rack-mounted instruments, and the like. These racks typically include two side walls that are configured with rails onto which the equipment devices may be mounted, and doors on either the front and/or back side of the rack for enclosing the computing equipment devices thus forming a plenum for the movement of air through the rack for cooling the computing equipment devices.